


Just One Job

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Aftercare, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP waking up together after the night they had sex for the first time. Person B, having been on the bottom, is really sore, and Person A becomes concerned, asking if they're okay. Person B insists that they're fine, but Person A continues to watch them fretfully throughout the day, making sure they're alright.</p><p>[Underage, but no actual description of the sex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Job

**Author's Note:**

> This would definitely happen.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

To say that it had been perfect would have been a lie. It had been far from, actually. They'd tore the shoji on their way to his bedroom and don't even get Doumeki started on the fucking _lube_ , but.

It had been good.

More than good, in fact, once they had gotten their rhythm, and... yeah.

"Owww."

Doumeki cringed slightly, eyes snapping to Watanuki's face. _That_ was what he had been worried about, though.

Watanuki was sitting up gingerly, a grimace on his features. His hair was adorably mussed and he looked even more cute without the glasses, but the pain embedding into his face took it all away.

Doumeki propped himself up on his elbows, frowning slightly. "Is it really bad?"

It had been a pre-agreed upon point that Doumeki was going to be the one to... take the reins, so to speak when they finally went to bed. And they had stuck to that last night, and Doumeki had been nervous about it and more than a little unsure and clumsy and generally a mess, but Watanuki had been just as nervous and unsure and a mess and that was alright, except now... well, last night, too... Watanuki was the one dealing with the pain.

Selfless to a fault. Had that been why Watanuki had _volunteered_ to receive? Doumeki narrowed his eyes slightly at the sudden realization, but pushed it away in favor of focusing on the present.

"Um." Watanuki shifted, swallowing. "Well, I'll be fine. It's just... a little inconveniencing."

Doumeki kicked the blankets away, stepping over Watanuki to the other side of the futon. He offered his hand down to him. "Stay home today."

Watanuki looked up at him, and they were both still naked, so maybe that was why Watanuki blushed slightly as he took his hand and allowed Doumeki to pull him to his feet. "I can't stay home. We have school."

"Stay home," Doumeki repeated. _No one else needs to figure out our business, anyway_ , he admitted mentally.

"I can't stay home just because we..." Watanuki stopped, struggling for words. It was evident in his eyes.

"Fucked?" Doumeki asked dryly, and Watanuki glared at him with the usual, perfect reaction. "You're in pain. Stay home," he repeated. "I will, too. I'll go make breakfast." He turned and padded away.

"I can't, just, _put some clothes on_!"

 

 

"Stay in bed."

"I don't wanna stay in bed!"

"Would you rather sit?" Doumeki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... Don't make that face at me," Watanuki muttered, and turned away. "If you're cooking, I guess I can go back to bed for a few minutes."

"Yeah."

 

 

"I don't want breakfast in bed."

"Yes, you do."

"Grr... Know-it-all!"

 

 

"D'you wanna get a bath first?" Doumeki had the towel already flung over his shoulder, but he glanced at Watanuki in the kitchen. He couldn't keep him in bed, trying to get Watanuki to be lazy was... impossible.

"What?" Watanuki glanced up from dishes. "Oh, no. Go ahead."

"A hot bath could help." Like Doumeki knew, but surely the prospect was the same.

Watanuki glanced up again. He was debating.

Doumeki decided to go all out. "I'll put bubbles in the water," he said seriously.

Watanuki blew out a breath. "You're going to make a bubble bath."

"Yeah."

"... Fine," Watanuki muttered, throwing his dish towel asides.

 

 

Doumeki watched as Watanuki winced as he sank onto the sofa. It had been great last night, for him, at least, and going by the way his ears had been ringing after Watanuki's consistant babbling last night, he had, too, but...

... to be honest, if it hurt Watanuki this much every time, Doumeki wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. They were definitely switching off next time.

"Come here." He grabbed Watanuki's shoulder, effortlessly pulling him sideways while he had him off balance.

"Woah!" Watanuki all but fell over into his lap, which was much the point.

"Here." Doumeki gripped Watanuki's shoulder, shifting so that he could rest Watanuki's head in his lap. "Just lay here."

Watanuki glared up at him halfheartedly, although he relaxed into the way that Doumeki stroked his hair from his face, and he stretched out along the sofa slowly. "... You don't have to take care of me so much," he muttered, and looked towards the television.

"Yes, I do," Doumeki replied simply, stroking his fingers against Watanuki's embarrassed cheeks. "You can take care of me next time."

"Yeah... wait, what?"

Doumeki smiled to himself, and rest his head on his hand.

 


End file.
